Beck Brennan
Beck Brennan is a character who appears in'' Murder 4: The Final Murder'' and Murder 5: A New Beginning. She was Adelaide Brennan's twin sister. Roleplay Stories Murder 4: The Final Murder Beck was leaving work when her twin sister, Adelaide, showed up and offered to go out to lunch. Agreeing, the pair started going down the street when Braedon Harris walked past them. Beck, having studied the killings, recognized him right away and followed him, to her luck he'd just run into Melanie Hart, another survivor. She harassed them, being very disrespectful about the deaths of their friends and was promptly punched in the face by Melanie. Quickly Beck regained herself and left with Adelaide, the pair had an argument before deciding to partways. Beck pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke before receiving, what she thought was a prank, the buzzing signal. Later that day, Beck went to Adelaide's home to get her to sign some papers for their grandmother's will. Adelaide opened the door and didn't want to let her in but Logan Lawson invited her in. At first, Beck assumed he was her sister's boyfriend until he mentioned his fiancee and then Roslyn Ross, the final survivor exited the bathroom. Beck stayed very civil as Logan and Roslyn left and then snapped at her sister, asking why she didn't tell her she lived with Roslyn and then saying she should've trusted her before storming out. Later that day she received a call from Adelaide, saying the Killer was after her, and assumed it was a joke. The next day, Beck was approached by Roslyn asking if she'd heard from Adelaide. Apparently she got a messaged saying she needed to leave but she knew Adelaide had a job interview soon. The pair went to look around for her and when they stopped, Beck spotted her sister's body dead under a bridge, causing her to slip and dangle for her life. Roslyn rushed to try and help her as Arthur made his appearance known. Roslyn was able to pull Beck up and then the pair ran, having a long chase before showing up at Melanie's apartment. Waiting around proved to annoy Beck when Braedon showed up, saying Roslyn's friend Helena Bailey was dead, she stated that death followed them and that she was leaving. Roslyn got fed up and punched her. Later that night, Beck made her way to work, wanting to put this all behind her and thought she'd be safer away from Braedon, Melanie, and Roslyn. She turned on the news as she talked to her boss on the phone and saw Melanie's apartment exploded and she was thought to be dead. Soon after this, Beck heard a noise and screamed only to see it was a coworker of hers, she apologized and then heard another noise before discovering the Killer. She was caught, but put up a fight and escaped quickly - fleeing the city and escaping. Murder 5: A New Beginning Beck, who had been touring the set of the movie, spotted Braedon Harris, Marie Summers, and Roslyn Ross and approached them. She expressed her regret, saying how she never wanted the book to get this big and didn't even wanted to publish it. Braedon forgave her, but Roslyn continued to guilt and harass her. She once again stated how sorry she was and left, probably for the final time. Notes *She was the third character confirmed for Murder 4: The Final Murder. *Originally her name was going to be Adele. Category:Springsgrove Category:Murder Characters Category:Alive